Kyuubi's grace
by Thumbellina Grande
Summary: what happens when kyuubi has her period ?WHAT HAPPENS TO naruto's body?Teen for crursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my first _written/typed_ fanfic review and I will right more. 

Disclaimer: I diclaim.

Chapter 1: New Look 

One day Naruto was waking up and yawned. He thought _'I have to meet _Kakashi_-sensei and the others at the training ground'._

He stumbled out of bed and went to the batheroom.he then noticed something odd in the mirror. He looked like he had when he got the power rush of chakra in the battle with Haku.

His eyes were slits and his hair had gotten red hinges in its tips. His lines on his cheeks had gotten deeper as if there was another layer and the top was just fur.

He checked for a tail. He Thanked kami (God) that he didn't.

He asked the Kyuubi what happened .The Kyuubi said, **"Dunno I guess it's ****that ****time"**'What time' Naruto asked confused?

**My" kyuubi" (kitsune) period where your body gets an enormous flow of chakra. You see you look like that because of my chakera. Then when my chakera recedes your body will have less chakra than usual and you will probably act like the emo Sasuke if he got high off sugar. So when the stage is almost over you will act hyper and chibi.**

'

Oh okay' Naruto said. 'But how am I supposed to go to training looking like this?

So he did the only thing he could.

He put on make-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people its been a while. I was waiting for you to review. So read and review so I will write more! Disclaimer-insert crap about me not owning Naruto here- Chapter 2: Surprise visitors 

Naruto wasn't good with make up so he ended up missing the meeting anyway he thought, "_I am in so_ _much trouble damn it!"_

Back to team 7 minus 1 Naruto

Sakura:" Where is that baka, he was supposed to be here by now"

Kakashi:" Even I came before he did"

Sasuke: …

Naruto heard a knock at the door.' I can't answer it. If it is someone I know they will get scared and run away," the blonde thought.

On the other side of the door Sakura was practically banging the door down.

Sasuke said" maybe he's not here?"

Sakura said "maybe, but where else would he be. He would know by now that it is too late.

Naruto thought his door was about to break down. He quickly ran and locked himself in the closet in case they barged in his room. "Man what a morning. Someone in the high ranks of heaven or hell must hate me." He whispered to himself.

Then the door bust open and Sakura yelled "Naruto?!"

Kakashi said "Sakura your voice is too loud we could get Naruto into trouble

Then Naruto felt the urge to sneeze but stopped himself. He just hoped they would leave.

Sasuke said " looks like the dobe (loser) isn't here.

Hearing that insult inner Naruto said _**Shaddap teme! (bastard)**_

Naruto then thought _Shut. up you._ _My covers gonna be blown!_

Sasuke felt a presence in the closet and inched toward it

Sakura looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "I feel a presence"

He then opened the door and they saw a demonic looking Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and not sobbing. Naruto: finally Shut-it before I turn you into a girl Naruto:gulpsSobs I'll be good Good! Now on to the story 

I got alerts for my story. Thanks to certain people **cough** Tenshiken Zidane and lorddragonfire **cough**

_Chapter 3: The Solution _

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto said nothing. For five strait minutes everyone stared at him.

Naruto sighed and said, "you can stop staring now" he said slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" someone said (I don't know or care who I assume Kakashi sensei) they all were eager to hear the answer so they quietly waited.

He sighed and said, "I just woke up like this and I don't know how."

Sasuke sensed a flashback coming on and remembered at the chunin exam when Naruto saved him from the snake lady (Orochimaru the snake bastard). That is what Naruto looked like.

"We have to go to tsunade-sama" both Kakashi and Sakura said.

"I can't go not like this! I do have to live here you know" He retorted.

"Then grab a cape or something" Sasuke retorted. Naruto scowled and said fine.

They then left. One blond ninja under a cape covering his face. Then they reached the Hokage Tower. Tsunade said enter. She heard their footsteps. She then looked up to see a masked figure. "Who's this?" she questioned. Kakashi answered "Unfortunately, its Naruto. "Wh-What!?" Naruto removed his hood.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the blond ninja. She said "Huh, so it's that time again." "Last time that happened you were chibi and had a tail and ears." "So what do you suppose I do?" "There's nothing much/more you can do" tsunade replied. "I suggest you stay with someone so if the condition goes to phase 2 then you wont have to be held in your room." "I volunteer …".(a certain gay bastard saidshiftseyesI wonder who?)Everyone stared shocked. "besides I'm curious" he continued.

Authors note: This story might turn sasunaru if a certain gay bastard no offence was not interested. I am having writers block and I posted all these story's just for you. So review. I borrowed this: \

A ninja must look underneath the underneath. And look underneath that underneath. And under this is the review button. I wonder what that means? -- review and give me ideas

garra: or I'll get you!

And the story will never be updated o so help.


End file.
